buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 005: New Friends! Buddyfight Club Begins!
"157... 158... 159... Here it is! Room 160! Soon to be home of the Buddyfight Club." Dan and Katarina were excited to set up shop for the new club. "I'm still surprised the principal gave us temporary approval and a room so we can recruit new members," Dan observed. "I'm just glad Mr. Ryuenji worked his magic," Katarina answered, "Let's get to work, shall we?" "Hmm..." "What do you mean hmm...?" "The door's already unlocked," Dan answered, "Someone might be inside." "Don't be silly," Katarina replied, "Open the door." Dan did as he was told. As soon as the door crept open, they found a boy who was in the same year as them sitting in a chair, facing away from them. "Fate has foretold your arrival, Dan Shidou..." "How do you know my name?" Dan asked in response. "Everyone knows about the famous Dan Shidou, who freed the Buddyfighters from the tyranny of the school!" the boy answered. "This room beckons me to be the base for my club." "Your... club...?" Katarina asked. "The Isekai Fan Club," the boy answered her. "Isekai...?" "Isekai refers to the phenomenon of being sent to another world," Katarina clarified, "It is a very popular genre of fiction." "Buddyfight offers many opportunities for research, so I started a club dedicated to the phenomenon of isekai," the boy added, "For example, did you know that I am actually a prince from another world?" "I find that hard to believe," Katarina replied, causing the boy to nearly fall out of his chair. The boy's left arm became tense. "You don't believe me," the boy then said, "No matter. The truth will be known to all soon." "Okay," Katarina said to him, "You know who we are. Now it's time to tell us who you are." "I will gladly tell," the boy answered, "I am Shingo Oda, also called as Prince Oda of the Darkness Dragon World!" "Darkness Dragon World...?" Dan had never heard of that world before. "Behold, my dark power!" Shingo held a deck case in front of them. "A Buddyfight deck?" "That's right," Shingo responded, "and these are the dark entities that reside within it." He closes his eyes, then draws several cards at once. "Deathraider Wladios. Venom Swamp. Werbeast Zarkos. Scarlet Vampir. Deathraider Tzricalla." He read out each card one by one, then showed Dan and Katarina the cards he drew. "H- He got them all right!" Dan was in shock, but Katarina was not impressed. "What did you do, mark the cards?" she asked sarcastically. "Classic parlor tricks." Shingo's left arm twitched again. "How dare you call my dark powers 'cheap parlor tricks'?!" Shingo asked her in anger. "Fine then. I challenge you to a Buddyfight!" "Alright then," Katarina replied, "I accept." "Okay, if Shingo wins," Dan began to say, "he's part of the club." "What?!" "Hmm..." Shingo thought for a moment before saying, "I'll consider it." "Uh, Dan?" Katarina then said. "Yeah? "Emergency club meeting. Right now." The two then tried to get out of earshot of Shingo, before getting into a huddle. "What's the matter?" Dan asked her quietly. "We do not want that... that... nutcase in our club. Got it?" The two looked right at Shingo, hoping he wouldn't notice them. Back in the huddle, Dan asked, "How many club members do we need?" "Rule 141.7 states that all clubs must have at least five members to be recognized by the school. And Rule 141.8 states a club cannot have more than twelve members." "If we have trouble finding members, he might be just what we need to get the club going." "Yeah, but..." "The Buddyfight Club was your idea, Katarina," Dan finally said, "You either want it or you don't." Katarina nodded, before they broke the huddle. "Okay, let's Buddyfight." "Buddyfight!!!" "Raise the flag!" Both fighters flipped over their flag cards. There wasn't enough time to schedule a fancy Buddyfight in the school commons, so they had go play on a fighting table. "My flag is Darkness Dragon World!" Shingo announced proudly. "Mine is Star Dragon World!" Katarina responded. "My buddy is Deathraider Wladios!" "Mine is Helix Dragon, Ellie!" "I'll allow you to have the first move," Shingo offered to her. "My pleasure," Katarina replied, although she was a bit weirded out by how polite he was. "Draw, then charge and draw!" Let's see what this Shingo character will do... "I cast! Helical Blessing! Once I succeed in doing so, I can equip it like an item!" "I've not seen that card before," Shingo then said, "What does it do?" "Each turn, I put the top card of my deck into its soul," Katarina explained, "It gets the Power and Critical of all the cards in its soul. And once I have fifteen cards in its soul, I win." "So I just have to defeat you before that happens, right?" "Yes," Katarina answered, "But it will not be easy. I Buddy Call Helix Dragon, Ellie to the right!" (Katarina: 10→11) "Buddy Calling your monster on your first turn? Is that a good idea?" "It is for me," Katarina answered, "Ellie puts the top card of my deck into my item's soul. That's one, and it's Helix Dragon, Zarmina, which means one more card goes in." The deck basically mills itself! This will be easier than I thought! "That's two (Zarmina again), And three! (Ellie) I call Helix Dragon, Mirkka to the left, then I attack you with my item!" (Shingo: 10→6) "It's so weird watching a Buddyfight like this..." Dan told his Buddy. "Sometimes, this is necessary," Danzari answered. "Many people don't have a Buddy to fight with, and other times, like now, Luminizing isn't possible." By this time, Katarina moved Mirkka into her item's soul. "That's four. Turn end." "My turn!" "Another card goes into the soul of Helical Blessing," Katarina interrupted. "How?" "The effect goes off at the start of both our turns," Katarina explained. "Whatever. Draw, then charge and draw!" Shingo said excitedly. "I pay 1 life (Shingo: 6→5) and call Venom Knight, Phobos to the right. When it's called, the top card of your deck goes to the drop zone!" "What?!" Katarina was shocked. She flipped over the top card of her deck. It was an Impact Card. "That means I get to draw a card," Shingo added. "Next, I pay 1 life (Shingo: 5→4) and call another Phobos to the left. Drop!" Katarina flipped over a Spell Card now. Helical Barrier. "Drop another card." This time, it was Helix Dragon, Ellie. Katarina has already went through sixteen cards of her deck. "This is bad, Katarina-chan," Ellie observed. "Don't worry, Ellie," Katarina answered, "We just need to make it through this turn." "I pay 2 life! (Shingo: 4→2→3) Deathraider Wladios to the center, I Buddy Call thee!" Wladios jumped onto the table as if he was actually fighting. "This isn't an unhappy ritual," Wladios told Ellie, "This is a fight for the fate of two worlds..." The words scared Ellie so much, she hid behind Dan, who was standing a distance away from the table. "Darkvenom Dragons," Shingo began to chant, "Heed my call. Lay waste to your enemies! Grant me the victory I desire! Wladios' effect activate! Drop another card!" Katarina did as the effect bid her. "Then, I look at the top ten cards of my deck. Hmm..." "Katarina-chan..." Ellie tried to say while barely looking at the fight. "Cast! Venom Swamp! Six-card Set!" At that moment, six Venom Swamp cards flew out of his hand and onto the field. "Six?!" Now even Dan was worried. "That's cheating!" "Not quite," Shingo answered, "Yes, you're allowed four copies of a card in your deck. This card is an exception, as I can have as many copies of it as I wish. And I choose to add two more from my hand." "What do those Venom Swamp thingys do?" Dan asked. "You'll find out soon enough," Shingo answered. "Deathraider Wladios, attack the fighter!" Suddenly, eight cards flew off the top of Katarina's deck. (Katarina: 11→9) "That's what they do," Shingo explained further, "Each time a Darkvenom Dragon attacks, one Venom Swamp drops the top card of my opponent's deck. Eight of them means eight cards get dropped.As well, I gain 2 life when he attacks!" (Shingo: 3→5) "Katarina-chan!" Ellie screamed, "We must do something!!!" Katarina had now lost twelve cards to the drop zone. She was down to twenty-six in the deck. "Wladios! Double Attack!!! (Shingo: 5→7, Katarina: 9→7)" Eight more cards were lost to the drop zone. Katarina had eighteen cards left. Shingo had two more attacks. "Phobos on the left, attack the fighter!" (Katarina: 7→6) Katarina was now down to ten cards. "Your Helical Blessing card puts the top card of your deck into your soul before you draw, charge, and draw," Shingo remembered. "So when I declare my last attack, you won't have enough cards in your deck to start your turn. Phobos on the right, attack the fighter!" Katarina was now down to two cards in her deck and five life points. "I win." Shingo then left the room. "Hold up!" Dan tried to run over to him. "You said you would join our club!" "I said I'd consider it," Shingo reminded him. "And I am. I'll be back on Friday during lunch. If you can beat me then, I'll join your Buddyfight club." He then left the room. Dan, Katarina, and their Buddies remained in the room, completely stunned. ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. Today's card is the centerpiece of Shingo's strategy: Venom Swamp! This Spell Card can remain on the field after you cast it, and you can have as many copies as you want in your deck! However, you need Darkvenom Dragons in your deck so you can use its ability. When your Darkvenom Dragon attacks, you can send the top card of your opponent's deck to the drop zone for each Venom Swamp on the field. And when it gets destroyed, you can drop four cards as well! Being able to attack a lot of times means this card can be true strength in numbers! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Katarina: What are we going to do??? Dan: What do you mean? Katarina: If we don't get three extra members by Friday, our club proposal will be rejected! Dan: It's going to be fine! I... uh... I'll think of something! Katarina: You can't even remember what you had for breakfast this morning. Name four people you know who play Buddyfight... I'll wait. Dan: Uh... Raiki might be interested in our club! Raiki: Who said my name? Dan: Raiki, how did you get in this preview? Raiki: Oh, is this about the Buddyfight Club? I might consider joining. Dan: Great! All you have to do is defeat one of us in a Buddyfight! Raiki: That's it? Dan: Yeah! That's the spirit! Katarina: You can do it, Raiki! Raiki: ... Dan: What's the matter? Raiki: Remember what you just said. I have to defeat one of you. Don't go easy on me or I'll beat you into July 17th! Katarina: That's oddly specific... Next Chapter: Clash of Wills! Evokights vs Mystic Dragons Revisited! Category:Blog posts